Epic Jump Map: Fanfiction Edition
by joelius2002
Summary: Join Sky Deadlox And Joelius2002 through the epic jump map. WARNING: I do not own Sky(skydoesminecraft), deadlox, or any of the teamcrafted members. Hi guys and sorry that I suck at summarizing. This is my first fanfiction so limit the hating ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Sky's POV**

Hi guys it's me Sky and I am with Deadlox and Joel and today we are doing Epic Jump Map: Fanfiction Edition!

Epic Jump Map! Shouts Deadlox. Ok Sky you said that I could read the signs. He continues.

Joelius2002 looks over at the signs and snicker as he sees me break the first one.

Deadlox looks over at me also and sprints over and starts punching me.

Don't do dis! I shout.

When we finally settle down again deadlox starts reading the rules.

...and if your recording this on fanfiction please give a shout out to joelius2002. Joelius twenty o-2!

Deadlox and I start shouting.

**Joelius twenty o-2!  
Joelius twenty o-2!  
Joelius twent- ya know it works so much better with Bodil40. I say.**

This makes everyone crack up.

Then we move on to the chest labeled "gear." inside there are four iron helmets labeled "reading glasses."

We each put a pair on and head over to the parquor.

A/N

Sorry if the chapter is short and sucky but this is my first Fanfiction.

I will except any OCs, what will the theme of the parquor be? Will the squids show up and ruin everything?

Let me know in the comments.

Also I will try my best because I am in south America and our wifi has been down for a while, I started this somewhere else.

Thanks for reading

-Joel


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Hi readers and sorry the chapter sucked so much. I really hope this chapter is better and thanks for still reading.

Deadlox's POV

When we get to the parkour all the jumps are blurry.

Geez Joel why did you make us where these? I ask while I take off the glasses. When I look back up at the parkour instead of being blurry it wasn't there at all! And then I see Sky and Joel jumping way ahead of me on seemingly... Nothing.

Fuck you two! I yell at them as I struggle to put my glasses back on. Now the course is blurry again, but it's better than nothing. I quickly start jumping on the strange blocks which I realize look like clouds.

It is definitely harder on these "cloud" blocks, I keep sinking in to them a little before I jump again. But of course being an excellent parkourist I didn't miss a single jump. In a second I here panting behind me and I see that Joel is behind me. I realize that he must have gotten a check point in order to be this close behind me. Then I realize that that means I missed one which means...

I look behind me in horror in time to see Joel's fist coming straight at me.

All I could say was a; DONT DO D-! Before I was knocked off the jump. I died but since I didn't hit the checkpoint I was teleported back to the start.

Joel's POV

After I catch up with Sky again he is waiting on a larger platform with a sign reading: In co-op wait for all members of your group. I groaned.

Why did I have to put this in! I shout at the sky and Sky. (sorry for bad pun)

A/N

Hey readers and thanks again for reading. If you want your own idea for the next type of parkour tell me in the comments. Also I'm leaving easter island to go back to chile where I don't have wifi in certain places, still I'll try to post as much as possible.

-Joel


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky's POV**

All that could keep me going was thinking of budder. It seemed like hours before Deadlox caught back up, I think he did it just to annoy us. When he did we could actually move on. OMG. Anyway we went further onto the platform an read the sign, it said; Zone One: Gizzy Gazza. I looked up in confusion only to experience some serious lag! In front of me there were so many cows and cow spawners that my vision started glitching out. I turned my head jerkily and saw deadlox jumping ahead. I guess he is a good parkourist. Then I looked farther and saw Joel take off his glasses and start jumping after Deadlox. I realized that if you take of the glasses you get rid of the lag. So I did. Just taking off the glasses didn't get rid of the cows though. THE COWS ON EVERY PLATFORM MADE IT SO FRICKIN' HARD TO JUMP! But I tryed anyway. When I caught up with Joel he is standing a almost dead deadlox (another bad pun XD). His dying words were: Joel tripped me. I look at Joel and he says

#tysleftfoot.

From then on the parkour got a LOT harder. We actually had to jump on individual cows that were floating in midair, It must have took so much configuration to get this to work. The most annoying part was that when I jumped on a cow what ever way it was facing I had to face that way also. It took a long time to get it right but we finally made it to the end.

A/N

Oh yeah! Two chapters in a day! Don't expect it to happen often though, I am on vacation now so yeah..

But anyway I hope u enjoyed and if u did be sure to follow, favorite, and comment. I will also except and OCs, I just might not get to them right away.

Stay tuned

- Joel


	4. Chapter 4

**Joel's POV**

Once everyone got to the end platform Deadlox red the next sign. Zone Two: ASFJerome. Sky looked up and groaned. Deadlox snickered. I remembered setting up this course, it was in a jungle and it had TONS of vine parkour. (in case your not familiar Sky hates ladder/vine parkour) I reach behind the sign and open the chest behind it. I hand out the jump boost potions that were inside. We each drink one and jostle to get to the first vine. Deadlox whacks me off the cliff but when the chest was opened a check point was set off so I respawned there. I was last but I jumped to the first vine and went around the tree to the left, the harder side. To the left was shorter but harder and the right was longer and harder. The others had gone the easy way and I knew they would be having their famous punching routines and I wanted to stay away from that! The next jump was to another tree which I did easily. Then I had to go around to the back of the tree which was also a piece of cake. It went like this for the next few jumps and I was getting pretty confident. Then as I jumped to the tree which would get me back to the others my jump potion wore off. I fell and managed to hang on with my fingers. Deadlox jumped his final jump and stood their laughing over me. Don't do dis! I said. Then I felt a pain in my back and Sky shout; KILLLLL HIIIIMMM! The punch was just enough to boost me to the top of the tree and I started to beat up Deadlox. He died. I smirk as I remember that I only put a checkpoint on the hard part. Me and Sky let Deadlox whine for a while before we teleported him to us.

A/N

Hi readers! I hope u enjoyed this chapter of Epic Jump Map. I am already working on an OC from blazethedragonite but if u submit OCs the story will be longer for each.

As usual leave a comment if u enjoy and be sure to favorite and follow. Thanks for your support,

Joel


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Hi readers and welcome back to Epic Jump Map! But before we begin I realized that I never really... Uh... Told you what my character looked like. Please don't be mad at me doods! Anyway:

Joelius2002 is about 17. He has strait, short, brown hair and black glasses with diamonds on the ends. The glasses hide gray-green eyes... Usually. He ALWAYS wears a red hoodie with a white creeper face on the back. He wears black pants and light gray shoes. Also he has a diamond pendant surrounded by obsidian. He also has matching gems on each wrist and he is pale skinned.

That's it readers. If you want to use this as an OC in any story you can just let me know first OK? Anyway here's the story.

**Deadlox's POV**

Man. Those guys are such jerks. When they finally teleported me I was so mad that I thought I was going to start losing hearts. I calmed down when I saw what the next sign said;

Zone Three: Bodil40. This probably meant there would be lots of trollish traps in it. There was a hallway to my left that said trolling supplies with a troll face painting next to it. The message was so obvious: go in there your going to fall into a endless pit of death. Yet for some reason Joel goes in their. He created the trap didn't he? Maybe there is some secret to escaping with the supplies... And not dying. I walk over with him to the edge of the pressure plates. He gets ready and then sprints across the pressure plate! The doors open with just enough time for him to sprint through. He makes it to the end of the hallway with just enough time to open the chest, take slalomed supplies before… the floor opens. And he falls into a pit. I'm laughing so hard that when Sky taps me on the shoulder I can barely fell it. Still, I turn around and almost wet my pants because behind me is Joel with a weird particle effect fading from him.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

All he says is "I didn't." Then; want a iron axe?

He hands out the axes to each of us, there were four so he kept the back-up in case one of ours broke. Then we started on the parkour. Damn. It was hard. All the traps were really hard to avoid. The jumps were made out of obsidian because, well, there were a LOT of TNT traps. When I got to the first checkpoint I pressed it immediately, only to be teleported back to the start.

"FUCK YOU JOEL!" I scream at the sky.

Joel's POV

"heh heh heh."

Deadlox's POV

So yeah. I had to restart. Arrggggg!

Once all the traps had been set off it was a lot easier though, and i anticipated the later traps well. Sky was not doing so well it seemed. Once I got to the end with Joel we listened to curses and annoyed screams for approximately twenty minutes.

A/N

Hi readers and thanks again for your support. I am out of Internet right now and when I get back on I will review OCs. They will be in the next chapter hopefully. And as always, be sure to follow, favorite, and comment if you enjoyed thanks,

Joel


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

I don't know anything about Pixelmon besides that it is a pokemon mod. Enjoy.

**Joel's POV**

Zone Four: HuskyMudkipz.

Why can't it be HuskySauske or something? I'm still totally ok with Pokemon but not on Minecraft. Oh well. I still think the design of this part was really cool. Right on the first jump there are pressure plates that switch the time to night. Then all the Pokemon from pixelmon will start attacking the hostile mobs. For this section of the parkour we each get a speed potion. We move on to the first jumps. Sky goes first and sets the time to night, Deadlox quickly follows. Then on it was the usual. Trolling everybody else, and then running for you life. The trick of this course was that there would be pixelmon constantly trying to attack you. Most of them were pretty easy to dodge but some of them that had long range attacks were harder to dodge. Once I got struck by the move thunder and lost a LOT of health then, of course, Deadlox and Sky both came in to finish me off. Another time Deadlox got burnt to a crisp and fell off the edge from the move flame charge. Also Sky, well, managed to get hit by the move scratch and turned on his attacker: a freakin' Skitty. Let's just say then I took my revenge. We all had to restart at least seven times and then we got used to it. Then we got to one part where a boy and a girl were fending off a hoard of zombies quite a few skeletons and even a couple endermen.

Sky's POV (because I realized I haven't had human narrate in a while)

"HEY!" I heard Deadlox shout up ahead. I jumped a little faster than usual. When I got to the platform the others were on I see a boy and a girl fighting off a ton of mobs.

The girl was getting up close an personal with some skeletons, doing some serous hand combat. Her hair was dark brown and waist length, with some covering he left eye. When she karate chopped a skeleton behind here I saw some streaks down her hair. Why do people even do that? She had pale skin and at least one amber colored eye. She had headphones around her neck and (was she really cold?) a gray shirt with a orange flame on it a dark gray hoodie and a black beanie with some orange pins. She had black knee shorts and matching combat boots. When ever the skeletons got near her she pulled out TNT and killed them and moved on to the next group.

The boy was on top of a tree firing arrows down at the zombies. He had spiky hair that was almost black and dark orange eyes. He wore a red and metallic black headset and a budder ldog tag with a Phoenix on it. He had a dark gray hoodie like the girl's and a gray shirt with a pokeball on it. He had dark green knee length cargo pants and black converses. Also he had these weird black metallic wings, if they could fly that would be pretty awesome though. The fight was going pretty well until the endermen started attacking them more force fully. I started panicking because we would die if we jumped down there. I looked over at the others just in time to see Joel's eyes glow a dark purple behind his sunglasses. I looked down again to see all the endermen teleport away. "How did you do that?" I ask. "I didn't" is his reply. Meanwhile the battle down there was taking a turn for the worse. More and more zombies and skeletons were coming by the minute. Then I hear Joel shout "JUMP!". I shouted back; "Are you crazy?!". Then I heard Deadlox shout something along the lines of "don't do dis!" I looked his way in confusion only to see a hand grab my hair and pull me to the edge. I started thrashing (skythekidRS used thrash!) and with all that movement we all toppled over the edge I closed my eyes as we were about to hit the ground... Then I feel a gut-wrenching sensation and I hit the ground. Then I got up and looked around in surprise. I had only taken one heart of fall damage! I looked around for Joel and he was gone! Then I looked in front of me and there he was, holding an enchanted budder sword. Wait… MY enchanted budder sword! He gives it to me and says; "go help in the fight." I go and charge in screaming; "FOR SKY ARMY!". Deadlox charged in also repeating my call. The battle was routine hack, spin, cut, hack, spin, cut. Deadlox was chopping skeletons down like a boss. Joel was keeping all the endermen away… wait wha- "ZOMBIE!" I hear Deadlox yell and I spin around and chop down the zombie that is about to take a bite of me. After that te battle was short and sweet. (I almost said sweat :P) After that the boy climbed down and looked suspiciously at us. Deadlox looked at the girl and said "hey." an winked. She promptly punched him in the stomach. "Owww.." whined Deadlox. "Who are you?" I asked. The boy started to say something to the girl but she said; "relax Griffin, they just saved our lives. Anyway this is my brother Griffin and I am Blaze. We are both blaze hybrids." Joel looks up over his glasses and says almost warningly; "that's not something you just go around saying to everyone."

"Why?" Blaze retorts.

"No reason."

"Ok just settle down!" I say. "What do you mean blaze hybrid?"

"It means that we have the same strengths and weaknesses as blazes." says Griffin. Joel winces.

"Is there something you would like to tell us widdle Joely?" asks Deadlox in a baby voice.

Joel ignores the mocking and says; "I'm part endermen."

A/N

Oooooh surprise! Tell me in the comments if you figured out that I was part enderman. Also I hope you enjoyed! A lot of you have been telling me to make the chapters longe so HERE! HAPPY NOW?! ARGHHH! No but really I hope you enjoyed and be sure to favorite, follow, and comment and I will see you next chapter.

Joel


	7. Chapter 7

Deadlox's POV

WTF Joel is part enderman?! I guess it would make sense with all the weird stuff that's been going on the particles an the freaky glowing eyes and being able to controls the endermen.

Sky asks; "how good are you at parkour?"

Blaze replies; "I'm ok it's just that there is really no reason to do it sconce we can fly." Griffin says the same.

"Then would you like to come with us?" continues Sky.

The two of them immediately go into a deep discussion. When they finish I impatiently say; "what?".

Griffin replies; "if you keep us hidden."

"Why?" asks Joel.

"Because Notch has put a bounty of a whole stack o diamond blocks on anybody who turns in a hybrid. He has every player plant and mob on a lookout."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah."

We all decided to take the hybrids for their sake, plus we already have one. Nobody really felt like parkour but the only way out of this place was to do it. We get to the final platform in the Mudkip's Zone and read the sign.

Zone 6: BajanCanadian.

The start of this one was weird. We each had to step into this little box, so we did. Then the box started moving… up! Then I realized something.

Then I heard a booming voice: Welcome to the Survival Games!

I was in the hunger games. I looked around and saw everyone in our group and a few other confused looking players.

5…

4…

3..!

2..!

1!

I rushed the cornucopia. I opened a chest and found a apple two raw pork chops and leather pants. After that I turned tail and fled. About twenty blocks into the wilderness I found another chest with a budder axe and a piece of steak. Then I keep running until I find a abandoned house. There I stop and eat my apple and continued inside. There was a chest and a crafting table inside. The chest held five sticks and a iron helmet. I put on the helmet and destroy the cobwebs inside. Then I had an idea! I went to the crafting table and put in the sticks and the string and make a bow. Now all I need is a bow. Suddenly I hear the door creak open and I whirl around.

A/N

Oh cliffhanger! Sorry if this isn't long. I'm doing this on my iPod and what seems like a lot is only a little. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and be sure to comment, favorite and follow.

Oh also, Kim, SHUT UP!

Joel


	8. Chapter 8

**Blaze's POV**

This was not part of the deal. I'm fine with a little parkour, but the hunger games, really? When the game starts I do NOT rush spawn. Instead I turn tail and run this way I find at least one chest. Inside is a stone sword and a pair of gold boots and two budder apples. After that I crouch behind a tree and wait until spawn is empty and go back. I look through all the chests seeing if there is anything left. I find four carrots some raw beef six arrows and a cobweb. Then I go back into the battle field. I see someone with a iron sword and no armor. He charges me. Quickly I place down a cobweb which he gets stuck in. Then I quickly cut him down. I take his sword and food. He had a apple. Then I keep heading out. I see a tower and run to it. Just before I enter I see the faint outline of a crouching person's name tag. I crouch and then sprint in the tower wheeling around and slicing through a leather tunic. The battle went on for a while, it seemed that this person was just as skilled as I was at pvp. Then I see a glimmer of metal wings and I freeze.

"Griffin stop, it's me!" I say.

Griffin freezes also.

"Blaze?".

"Yeah."

"Oh thank Notch It's you, I was at three and a half hearts."

I smirk; "four."

"Must you?"

"Yea, but I can make it up to you, I got you a present."

"What an ant farm?" he jokes.

"No, arrows!"

"Yesss… now all I need is a bow!"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then what are we sitting around here for?"

"It has a crafting table."

"Good point, but we should go!"

We continue on, trying to resist the urge to transform into blazes and fly away. We see a noob and quickly kill him. Griffin took his bow, sadly without more arrows, also he had an iron and a gold chest plate, I took the gold, Griffin took the iron. We continue on for awhile and find a chest. It had some steak and some more arrows for Griffin. Upon seeing the food we decide to take a break and eat. We use up the steak and a budder apple. Then we continue on. Griffin shouts a war cry and I turn to see a guy with serious skills… in being a noob. He had absolutely nothing and was AFK.

"What?" I say to Griffin, "you want to kill that guy? That would be soooo shameful."

"No, Blaze you didn't see him, he had a diamond sword!"

Griffin's POV

"What? No way!" says Blaze.

"No, seriously, he just froze up, it's all an act!"

"Griffin, you just want an excuse to test out your bow."

"No, honest!"

Blaze doesn't say anything and just keeps walking. I glance over at the guy and think it was just my imagination until he turns his head slightly and mouths; "see you at deathmatch."

I make a growling sound at the back of my throat.

Sky's POV

I feel like I'm starving. Starving for budder. Many Minecrafters would want my position. When I rushed spawn I got the best chest that there is probably! Iron chestplate and boots along with an stone sword and a diamond. I also got another chest and all I found was a apple and three pork chops. Then I went on a killing rampage. I killed three noobs and a girl that was decked in leather. Then I ran. Right now I'm still running. All I have left is my apple and I may have to eat that soon. Then I get really happy. I find a house with someone in it, maybe they'll have budder… ANYTHING! I open the door and walk in. The person is crafting with his back towards me. I ready my sword and creep closer. He hears me and whirls around and I give a surprised shout.

"Deadlox!"

"Sky!"

I see that he has a budder axe and I start attacking him. Deadlox drops his axe in surprise and shouts; "Don't do dis!" I pick up the axe and run to the corner and start muttering "budder."

"Deadlox says; "give my budder axe back!"

I throw him my sword.

"Seriously dood, give it back."

I throw him my diamond also. Deadlox sighs and sits down. He knows how I am when it comes to my budder.

A/N

Hi readers! Another longer chapter, woo! Sorry the ending was kinda bad but hey. And people with OCs I am trying my hardest to work them in. And one is coming in soon :) Still, feel free to submit OCs but not if you hate waiting. And as always be sure to leave a comment and a cake if you enjoyed,

Joel


	9. Chapter 9

**Joel's POV**

When the "game" started I ran. But not before looking around. I saw Blaze head south-east and Griffin head west. Everyone else rushed center. I didn't wait after that, I turned and ran. I find a chest and open it finding apples, budder shoes and a iron shovel. I grabbed the weapon and the armor and as I was about to grab the apples I felt a arrow pierce my arm. I quickly closed the chest and ran at the shooter. Then I felt wind behind my back. I quickly turned to a chest lid closing… A team. They worked well together, one made a distraction the other stole items, then they flee. I pursue them for a while until I realize I have no food. I quickly stop and look for the nearest chest. I don't see one so I start heading west, the same direction as Griffin. On the way I see a chest and open it, only to find it looted. I continue on. Then I see a well hidden chest. I go over to it my, spirit low. I open it to see a steak and a diamond! I grab both and wolf the steak down. Better, but I still have two bars of hunger. A little way off I spot a cottage. I go to it, slowly so as not to waste and hunger. I get there and open the chest inside. The chest is empty except for a leather tunic. I put it on and turn to leave and see a wonderful sight. CAKE. I wolf down the CAKE and go out the door. A ways off I see yet another house! I run to it, feeling more energized now. When I get there I see two name tags leaving from the other side. I crouch around the house and see Deadlox and Sky leaving. I go in the house real quick just to see if there was anything good. I look for a minute and then freeze. On the ground I see a diamond. I quickly grab it and put it with my other one. Now all I need is a stick. When I turn to go back to the others I jump. There is a dood with budder pants about to axe me a question… wait what? I recover quickly an dodge to the side. I bring my shovel down hard on the guys head. He staggers and I use the opportunity to hit him twice more. Then he takes his axe and chops me in the stomach. I stagger back and smell blood. He starts laughing and pulls back his axe. Just in time I put up my shovel just in time. My shovel shatters and a stick gets lodged in my hand. With a sudden urge of strength I leap up and run past the axe-maniac. His surprises an he stands there for a second. A second long enough for me to craft. I pull out my new diamond sword. (He got the stick when it went into his hand.) I slash through his armor like it was made of budder, which it was! It was just one more swing and he was down. I quickly looted him and gasp. He had a CAKE! A place down the cake and take four bites, filling my hunger bar. Then I feel that familiar gut-wrenching sensation and I am teleported out of the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen you have completed

Zone Six: BajanCanadian!

A/N

Well readers I got out another chapter today, I hope your happy. And I you are be sure to leave a comment and a CAKE if you enjoyed… actually I'm ok with just the cake!

Joel


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

Before the story I have to stop my sheep from eating my CAKE. Arggg, get back here you fluffy beast! Sorry about that, and just a few shout outs real quick:

Comkscreen-S, don't be pissed dood! You didn't give me any of your appearance for your OC!

Angel999FTW, sorry your OC hasn't come in earlier, it will be the next one I work on. Have a CAKE dood!

Now da story!

**Deadlox's POV**

I look around in surprise. The game was over just like that? I guess it's ok. I count heads. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. I guess the game just ends when there are six people. Wait, 6? I scan our group again and see the extra. I read his name tag and see Comkscreen-S. I look at him. He does not appear to have a scratch on him from the hunger games! Suddenly I hear a shout from Joel; "how did you get in?! I only changed it to letting the last five out at the last second!"

Comkscreen-S smirked; "I hacked it."

"What, how?"

"Dood, your passwords are so easy to steal."

Joel's face turned red. I punch Comkreen. Comkscreen punches Joel. Joel punches Griffin. Griffin punches Sky. Sky punches Blaze. Blaze punches Sky. Twice.

Joel grimaces; "looks like we have to take the frickin hacker."

Blaze asks; "why?"

I look around for the first time. We are on a platform similar to the one we started on. I sigh and go on to look at the sign.

Zone Eight: skythekidRS. I look ahead and smirk. "Hey, Sky, it's your course!"

Sky turns around and screams. What he sees is lillypad parkour on a lake. With squids. When all the squids see sky they start shouting; "Hey, Sky!" "Sky!" "I'm a squid!" "Sky!" "Squid for the win!" "Derpy squid!" "Sky!"

Sky goes an hides in a corner. Took a LOT of budder and audio lowering to get Sky out of his corner. When we do all he is saying is; "die squid." and "budder." After that ordeal we start on the parkour.

Joel's POV

I hope the squids cooperate. Before making this map I made a deal with the squids that they would only be annoying. Not try to commit murder, or even worse, steal the budder. I decide to be very careful on this course. Sky refused to do the parkour until I *coughliedcough* to him and told him that there was a budder mountain at the end. Finally he agrees to go. With the volume muted the squids really weren't that bad. Until they destroyed the lillypad right under Sky's feet. He fell under water and I saw a dark blue tentacle disappear. Deadlox immediately jumped in after Sky. Big mistake. We wait a day and then give up. We need help. As I teleport everyone out of the course I ask; "Comkscreen-S is there anything you can hack to get them out?"

He replies; "Please call me Com, and I can drain the entire course of water."

"No good, then everyone would fall into the void. We need someone crazier than Deadlox to help us find them."

Then it hit me. "Guys, I may be gone awhile sooooo… bye!"

"Hey guys I'm back, and I brought my old friend."

Everyone looks up to see a derp Ssundee stuffing the last of my CAKE into his mouth.

"Hey guys have you ever seen a purple wien-"

Everyone shouts; "DON'T WANT TO!"

"Joel you seriously thought this was a good idea?" says Blaze.

"Hey, don't judge me! He is the only person I know who is crazier than Deadlox, besides Kim, but she isn't in this story."

"You make a point."

We tell derp Ssundee the plan for the next morning.

When morning comes I teleport everyone back to the course. Derp Ssundee started muttering to himself. Everyone stares daggers at me. We fit special derpy goggles on derp Ssundee and go over the plan one more time. Then we start. We send in Griffin with derp Ssundee connected by rope. There were three reasons for that. Griffin's metal wings helped them go down fast, and they were good for steering. Also derp Ssundee can't be trusted completely.

Griffin's POV

Why me? Why did I have to be elected to go with derp Ssundee? I herd derp Ssundee mumble something.

"What?" I call.

"Squids… and they look kinda like me!" replies the derpy one.

I look beside me in time to dodge downward.

A/N

Hey readers and thanks again for reading! Tell me in the comments who is your favorite minecraft youtuber…for the LOLs! But anyway If you enjoyed be sure to leave a comment and a large CAKE, thanks!

Joel


	11. Chapter 11

**Sky's POV**

Freakin' squids. What did I ever do to deserve this? Don't answer that. I am chained to a wall right now surrounded by five layers of iron bars and a layer of obsidian with only one layer of glass to see through. It's not like I've killed thousands of squids! I've killed millions. I wonder how long it will take for help to come.

Griffin's POV

I dodge down two squid-fired arrows zipping over my head. I hear derp Ssundee screaming over the roar of the water in my ears. I'm losing air fast now that I'm panicking. Then the water gets very quiet. I turn around to see a proud looking derp Ssundee with inc sacs in his hand.

"Mom, do you love me now?" he asks me.

I sigh and continue downward. I realize how low my air is and I start swimming faster. Good thing I have my wings to weigh me down, we trace a square hole lined with glowstone just as I am about to start taking damage.

Blaze's POV

This guy we picked up is actually kind of helpful.

"Ok, so by now they should have reached the bottom, if my calculations are correct. Joel I think it's safe for you to start teleporting everyone down." he says.

"I'm on it!" says Joel.

We get everyone down in a few minutes, since there are only three of us. Them we look around.

"This place is huge!" says Joel.

"How are we going to find Sky and Deadlox in here?" I ask.

It was huge. There were prison cells everywhere with Sky army recruits in them. We walk along, trying to ignore the shouts for help that the prisoners were giving. There were no squid gaurds until turn a corner.

"Pull back and stay quiet," whispers Joel. I peek around the corner again and count thirty squid gaurds. There were also the assorted hostile mobs.

"They outnumber us five to one," says Com; "and we don't have weapons."

"We'll see about that," says Joel.

He teleports away an comes back a few moments later with weapons. He hands Griffin a bow and two stacks of arrows. He gives derp Ssundee a stick with the knockback five enchantment on it. Derp Ssundee starts examaning the stick and declares it a worth blade for him. He gives Com a diamond sword and me, nothing.

"What about me?" I ask.

He says; "I saw you with those hand to han combat skills when we found you, I figured you were fine with that."

Then he remembers something. He pulls out an iron axe (the leftover one of the four, remember?) and hands it to me. I smile. Then I realize something.

"What are you going to fight with?" I ask.

He smirks; "a budder block."

I look at him in confusion, so does everyone else. Then he starts growing taller. I realize he is turning into an enderman. He starts holding a budder block the way enderman do, then he teleports right in front of a squid. The squid looks up in surprise. Joel just places down a sign that says: Buddery delivery. The squid smiles (if squids can) and reaches for the block. And Joel doesn't let go. The confused squid looks Joel in the face. He unhinges his jaw and screams. And every one of us charge out. I jump and chop a squid in half. I see an arrow whiz over my head and turn around to see a squi archer fumbling to get another arrow in its bow. I make short work of it. I only catch glimpses of the battle around me: a squid about to call for back-up only to be crushed by Joel's budder block. I see Comkscreen rummaging through a store closet, trying to find something I didn't know about. Griffin sniping squids from a distance. Derp Ssundee just kept whacking the same squid back into a corner over and over again. I just keep chopping squids to pieces. I feel a arrow hit my side and I turn to see a skeleton along way of pulling back it's bowstring again. I get hit again. Just as the skeleton is about to let another arrow fly I see it get pulled back by an invisible force. I look to my right and see Comkscreen-S switching fishing rod to diamond sword as the skeleton is spinning closer to him. Smart battling style. The battle took about ten minutes and by then I could tell the squids wanted to give up. After that we open the iron door for the cell and see… Deadlox. We quickly free him and as he steps out of the iron door we hear something. A siren. Alerting all squids to our location.

A/N

Hi again readers and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. My auto-correct isn't working so don't point out every little mistake! Thanks for all the support, I'm almost at 500 views! An as always if you enjoyed be sure to leave a comment and a CAKE. And never let a sheep eat CAKE it only will want more. Thanks,

Joel


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

Hey readers and sorry in advance. I am really tired today so this chapter will probably be short and sucky, still try to enjoy :)

Joel

**Comkscreen-S' POV**

I should have known. I should have known that there would be alarms. It's only logical, one of us could have disabled them. But know we are pretty much screwed. I look over my shoulder and see about 100 squids and 50 of each hostile mobs, including ones from the nether. I look around the room an see an air duct in the ceiling. I casually take a step behind derp Ssundee, then I mine the wood planks behind him. I crouch down and then sprint out in the open. I jump and place a blocks below me to get to the air duct. I guess the enemy realized what I was doing. I feel four arrows pierce my legs. Luckily I'm half way in so I don't get knocked off. I crawl in. I break the block below me and use my fishing rod to pull someone in with me. I quickly block off the air duct and turn around to see who is with me. It's derp Ssundee. Damn. I look around the air duct, it has so many different tubes it will be almost impossible to navigate. I hear clanking behind me and turn around.

A/N

I can hear the complaints already. I said it would be short ok! I'll try to do better tomorrow. And also doods I am really running out of ideas so give me some in the comments or PM me.

I hope you enjoyed

Joel


	13. Chapter 13

**Sky's POV**

I heard a huge commotion before an strained to see. All I could see was squids running past. I strained even more. Then I heard metal screech behind me. I manage to turn a little and find that the chain holding me to the wall is starting to bend.

Deadlox's POV

"You didn't deactivate the alarms!" I complain.

"We were kind of busy rescuing you!" retorts Blaze.

"Shut up."

"No, thank you."

"Uh guys I kinda think the squids are abou- Never mind, they're charging!" shouts Griffin.

I turn and see the barricade of squids coming full force at us with their swords drawn. We do the only logical thing. Run. The place is a maze. Everyone seemed to be relying on me to lead because I was brought through the halls. Truth is, I was blindfolded. I keep looking for either an exit, or Sky's cell. Then I realize everyone else has stopped.

"I think we lost them," pants Griffin.

He's right. There is not a squid or hostile mob to be seen. Then we pretty much wander off in the exact opposite direction of my cell. Then up ahead I see a obsidian cell. Then I realize it must be Sky's! It would make sense for the squids to put his cell at the exact opposite end as mine. We decide to call a halt since we are all tired and hungry. We find a store closet and find armor for us and a sharpness II stone sword for me. (for those of you that don't know, that is 1.25 damage better than a diamond sword) we also find two CAKES and pass then around to share. Then, we move on. There are about fifty squids guarding the cell, most of them holding iron swords. Joel morphs back into a human, then he passes us 16 ender pearls each.

"How many ender pearls do you have?" I ask in amazement.

"Unlimited, but I usually wait to give them out, people get kinda greedy," Joel replies.

I can gawk later. Right now there is some squid but to kick.

Sky's POV

I have managed to get the chains off. I tiptoe over to the opening trying to be as quiet as possible. Of course I trip and make an extra loud clatter. Shit. I see thirty squids turn around and start rushing in. Normally I would be grieving now except for one thing. I saw my friends out there.

A/N

Yay longer chapter! I think my lack of ideas yesterday was just tiredness. I'm feeling better today! Still I will except any ideas and I hope you enjoyed! Still if you did be sure to leave a comment and a CAKE! Thanks doods,

Joel


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

"Why didn't you post the last two days?"

"Stop slacking dood!"

JUST SHUT UP! I have been posting in MY free time after school every day! I at least get the weekend off! It's gonna be this way every weekend! Just shut up! Now here is the story.

Griffin's POV

I saw Sky through the bars! I rush to help him, so do the rest of my companions. Then it started getting hopeless. Thousands of squids started pouring in. Literally thousands. Now I really hope a heroic derp Ssundee pops out of the air vents an goes crazy on the squids. But no hope. I see I blindfold come down over my head and I am lead away.

(Some time much later)

I wake up and see a bright light glare into my eyes. The sun. I blink my eyes more and look around to see me and my friends tied up in a line. Then the gunfire starts. We are getting executed. I strain and see the first gun go off. I see Joel disappear. This can't be real. I think in a daze. I jump as I realize a gun pointing between my eyes. I see the trigger pull back, as if in slow motion. Then everything goes dark.

A/N

Hey guys I'm sorry that the story cuts off right here. I had to pull the plug on my computer to avoid the imminent disaster of the squid apocalypse. Ok minecraft is booting up again aaannd… GET OUT OF THE WAY SHEEP! Ok here we go again.

Griffin's POV

I smirk as push Sky off of his lilly pad. At contact with the water you are teleported to the start again. All I hear is a faint; "You suckkkkk…" from the distance. I jump the next lillypad. This really isn't hard parkour, I think it's only meant for parkour. Derp Ssundee just looks happy. I don't think he has ever been without Ssundee this long.

TPV: Ssundee in the derpy's mind

"Derp Ssundee I'm home, you can come out of the closet now... Derp Ssundee?" Ssundee rushes upstairs and flings open the closet door. From the four corners of the minecraft world a distant "Noooooooooo!" could be heard at that moment.

Sky's POV

I hate parkour, yet I love it. Why does this have to be my stage? I sigh and start over again. I almost fall and looking down at the water I see the distant form of squids swimming back and forth against an invisible barrier. I laugh out loud. After being KNOCKED OFF A FEW TIMES by people this part of the course has become familiar. In short time I catch up to everyone else. I see Blaze punch her brother off the course and laugh. I turn and see derp Ssundee pursuing Joel and shouting; "Give me more CAKE!" It seemed like days before we finished this part. I am so glad it's over. As I make it to the end I look up, confused. I ask Joel; "Where is the budder mountain?"

Joel's Glasses fall off revealing wide gray eyes. Joel starts running. Get back here!" I shout.

Ssundee's POV in the derpy's mind

Through derp Ssundee's bad eyes I see the sunglasses on the ground. I use what little control I have and try to force derp Ssundee's hand down to pick them up. Yessssss. Now I have to get them on his head. Derp Ssundee realizes my plan too late.

Joel's POV

I manage to calm Sky down and get him back with the others. I look around for my glasses and I see them on Ssundee. I am about to grab them but I think better of it.

"Time for the next stage!" I shout.

Everyone moves forward. I pull everyone forward and read the sign out loud;

Zone Somethingoranother: —

FAngIrlZ

I see Sky, Deadlox, and Ssundee look up in horror.

A/N

Hi again readers and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And also, you can't always be featured! Still be sure to leave a comment and a CAKE.

Joel


	15. Chapter 15

**Ssundee's POV**

I feel the ground shake beneath me. At first I think it is a earthquake… then I look up and see thousands of fangirls storming towards us. I look at Joel in annoyance. He sees me.

Joel's POV

"What? It was supposed to be Sky's other parkour, the one with budder!"

Sky looks at me; "So there is budder?!"

"Uh… yeah just not a mountain."

Sky grins. And then takes off running.

Comkscreen-S shouts after him; "don't run, it's more logical to save your energy until they capture you, then fight back!"

Sky keeps running. First the fangirls capture a thrashing Deadlox and bring him into a… was that a budder makeover room? Slowly they pick off all of the teamcrafted members with us, Sky being the hardest. The rest of us go into the big budder building (BBB!) in search of our friends. We edge along the walls like in the spy movies. At last I see the cells… or makeover chambers. I signal my friends over. Then we make a dash for it. Bad idea. The fangirls see us, and I guess I look a little like BajanCanadian without my sunglasses. The fangirls meet our charge. I get knocked out and carried off. The last thing I see is two blazes carrying a uncomfortable Comkscreen-S.

(Some more time later)

I wake up, lying down. Immediately I jump up and look around. I am in one of the makeover chambers in the giant budder castle. The door is open. Before I walk out I see big mirror propped against the wall. I wince and go over to it. Now I am wearing a purple hoodie with a black slime face on the back. I am wearing the same pants, glad they didn't mess with that. My dark-brown hair coloring was wiped out.

Author: "It was coloring?"

Joel: "What?"

Revealing my normal, lighter brown. I even have a new amulet and bracelets they look like my old ones, except they are iron surrounding budder. I look in my sweatshirt pocket and find a rainbow slime head, how did they get that. Well it would be good disguise. I put it on. Then I walk out. I forgot how big I made this place. It was really quiet… creepy actually, feels like it might explode (if you don't get that joke I'm sad). I feel like someone is watching me. I look around and see a chest at the end of some parkour. I go to the start jump. The first jump was a sprint jump, so was the next, and the next. To late I remember the trick I made on this, the next jump is no sprint, and I sprinted. I fall and take six and a half hearts of damage. I decide to stop after every jump this time. Now I make it. By the time I get to the chest I have healed four hearts and lost three and a half hunger. I open the chest and see a enchanted bow. I look at it and see infinity and power two. I also pick up the arrow that was in the chest. As I am about to close it i see two more amazing things. Two CAKES. I pick the up and place one. I eat it quickly and then jump into the water below the chest. I take hold of the bow and continue on. I still have that creepy feeling of being watched.

Blaze's POV

When I flew off with Comkscreen-S and Griffin I remembered the "Makeover chamber" he was in.

Right now we are waiting. It got quiet about ten minutes ago and we're waiting a little longer.

"Ok, we can go now says Griffin."

Comkscreen gets up and nods. I morph into a blaze and fly up just to be sure we are clear in the surrounding area.

"Looks good," I say.

I turn back into a human and go back to the others, who were climbing down from our perch. I follow. When we get to the bottom I shiver, I feel like I'm being watched. I see the others look around uneasily also. We crouch around the corners of the rout we took. When we do get to Joel's cell, we find it empty.

"Damn," says Griffin.

We look around a little more but find nothing. I sigh and leave the cell. We wander around this buddery maze for awhile and stumble along another cell. Inside we see a bedraggled Sky. He had lipstick marks all over his face and it looked like they played dress-up with him. I stifled a giggle. He looks up at the tiny noise and exclaims; "Where have you been? I see budder parkour right outside this chamber and I can't get to it! Help meeeee…"

Now I can't help but laugh. At first the others just look at me but then they all join in. Soon we are almost crying. As the last snickers die down Sky is glaring at us. We decide to let him out. Immediately he rushes to the parkour and starts jumping. When he gets to the top I hear I shout. He calls down; "Budder sword, knockback 1 and sharpness four! Wait a minute… there are also CAKES!" we look at each other since we are pretty hungry after our walk. We start shouting for him to jump down. He does and places down two CAKES which we all share. Then we continue on.

Joel's POV, again

I have been walking around for a while and I decide to have a snack break. I sit against the wall and eat the other CAKE. I look around wearily for that feeling is still there, I see nothing though. As I continue on I see another chest across a chasm with parkour. I crouch at the edge and see I hole to the void. I back up and look at the jumps. Is it worth it? I decide that it is. I do the first jump, landing in the middle. I do the next ending the same way. The next jump is along the wall, I have to land on the small space of a latter and then jump sideways away from the latter. I jump, barley making it to the latter. Then I jump again. The timing was just wrong and I ended up hanging by my fingers. I pull myself up and do the last jump. I run away from the edge, to the chest. I open the chest and find something worth it. I diamond chest piece and boots with protection 3 and feather falling two. I grab them and put them on. Also there are six steaks in the chest. I eat one and look around this platform. I see a button with a sign next to it that says: Back. As I'm about to press it I feel wind behind me and I freeze.

A/N

Oh, cliff hanger XD I'm sorry doods but it has to happen. Anyway it is a longer chapter and the CAKE is back! So far this is my favorite chapter I wrote, tell me in the comments what yours is! Anyway I appreciate all the support and be sure to leave a comment and a CAKE if you enjoyed, thanks!

Joel


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

Hey Readers and I am back with another chapter. One thing first though: Even though I don't have many characters I don't always remember them all, ex. I didn't add anything with Comkscreen two chapters ago, sorry dood. I am also adding characters soon so it will be even harder for me, I will try to remember everyone though. Now here's the chapter :)

**Comkscreen-S' POV**

We are all hungry. We have been walking for hours, or at least what seemed like it. Sky is suffering from lack of budder. Blaze and Griffin are both annoyed with Sky's constant whine for budder. It still is more logical to put up with it than to face fangirls, that is the thought that is keeping me going.

"Can we call a stop and look for food?" asks Blaze.

We all agree that it is the best thing to do so we split up in groups of two to look for chests. I sacrifice myself and go with Sky, since I'm the one that can put up with him. We look around a little and then see a button. I go over to it and as my back is turned I feel like I'm being watched. I shiver and press the button. I turn and see as pistons extend revealing some nice budder parkour for Sky. The bad thing though, it's timed. About three seconds after I press the button the first jump goes back and the next one extends. Seeing the parkour perks up Sky. I have an idea.

"Sky, you want to do the parkour right?" I say.

"Obvious isn't it?" is the reply.

"Ok, then I'll spam-click the button and you do the parkour."

Sky agrees and we get ready. Then I start clicking the button.

Joel's POV

I freeze. All I can hear is the thump of my heart, until I hear running footsteps coming at me. That is what unfreezes me. I whirl around, pulling back my bowstring. The person freezes. I look closer and see someone who looks kind of like the BajanCanadian. He steps farther out of the shadows and I see him more clearly. He has a hoodie like Bajan's except that all the red is blue. Also his black pants are white. He looks kinda like Bajan through a negative colors picture. Now that is I have him at bow-point (bow-point?) the feeling of being watched vanishes. The standoff stays like this for a few minutes.

"Aren't you going to ask me my name?" he says.

"I was wondering if you were mute. What is your name?" I reply.

"Demon999FTW," he says.

"Bless you."

"Shut up."

"Why have you been watching me this whole time?"

"I need someone to help me escape, I have been trapped here for years."

"But I made this map last week!"

"Dood it's part of the story."

I sigh and press the button. I warp back to the start and see him come after me.

"So are you going to follow me out of here?" I say.

"That's how it works."

I sigh again.

A/N

Hello again readers and I hope you enjoyed the short chapter! If you did be sure to leave a comment and a CAKE, thanks!

Joel


	17. Chapter 17

A/N

Hi Readers I'm back for another chapter. I have a little explaining to do so... I haven't posted in so long because I am having serious writers block. Also I have been really busy getting ready to head back to the US. And also since it is almost summer break I will be posting a lot less so sorry in advance. Now: A long awaited story.

Sky's POV

It feels good to have some parkour to do. And not so good when I land on the pressure plate. Pistons extend knocking me off the platform. I take eight and a half hearts of damage from the fall. I can't heal up because my hunger is already so low. My friends run over. Griffin sighs.

"Why can't you just fly up there and get the chest?" I ask, slightly angrily.

"My wings are metal, budder GOD."

"Shut up."

"Griffin calm down," says Blaze, "Sky, can you try the parkour again?"

I don't answer and struggle to my feet. I try to get a running start. Try. I look at my hunger bar and see that I have two hunger left.

"I can't sprint!" I call out.

Griffin sighs again. Comkscreen starts calculating the distance of the jumps. Blaze comes over to me again. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a old, mushy, budder apple. My mouth starts watering. Griffin glances over and sees the apple.

"Hey!" he shouts, "where did you get that?"

"I've had it the whole time," says Blaze, "you can have it if you suddenly get as good as Sky at parkour."

Griffin starts going over to the parkour.

Blaze looks back at me and shouts in surprise.

"Sky, you were only supposed to eat half!" she says.

I look at the ground sheepishly and get up. I have just enough food to sprint and this time I can start running. I speed through the parkour, avoiding the pressure plates this time. I soon make it to the top. As I go over to the chest I feel eyes on the back of my neck. I whirl around and see… nothing. I shrug and open the chest. Inside I find four ender pearls and… ten mushroom stew! There is also a CAKE and five budder carrots. Also there is an ink sac. I hate Joel. I ender pearl down and share the news with the others. We each have a steak and we move on. We decide to look for Deadlox now since we are good on food. We continue on for a while, the feeling of being watched gets higher and higher. Eventually I feel something different, a tingling feeling on the back of my head. I am thinking of what it would be, to much. I trip and take half a heart of damage. That saved me from a lot more. I see a arrow whiz over my head. I turn around and see a flash of budder disappearing around a corner. I shout and run after the movement. I take several corners and finally get to a dead end. I see a faint glow in the gloom. I step forward… into a pressure plate. I freeze up, and then quickly relax again, the plate only turned on some redstone lamps. I look up and see a girl… pointing a arrow at my face. She has black hair with a budder halo on top of her head. She has peach color skin and dark brown eyes. She has a purple an white striped shirt an blue jeans. She is also wearing black shoes.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"You most likely know who I am," I reply, "who are you?"

"Yeah, I do know who you are but you are not in a position to ask me that."

We have a stand off for a few minutes. Then I jump in the air and pull out the budder sword I got earlier. I bring down the sword on… air. Then I feel a explosive pain in my back. I slump forward and black out.

Joel's POV

I walk around for a while. With my new companion our food supply is almost out. Then I see a girl running towards us.

"Angel!" says Demon.

"Hi Dante!" says Angel, "who I this?"

"Our possible hope to get out of this place: Joe!"

"It's Joel," I growl quietly.

"Yeah same thing," says Demon cheerfully.

I chew on the last apple and glare at him.

A/N

OMG a long chapter! I hope all of you enjoyed and I you did be sure to leave a comment an a CAKE, thanks

Joel


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

Two words for an excuse:

Summer Break

Comkscreen's POV

After Mr. ForeverAlone goes running after the girl I wake up in my house. No just kidding, I feel like the guy controlling my life story is having some serious writers block. But in all due seriousness everyone plops down on the ground. After a couple minutes of rest I get up and scout out the next area ahead. My rendering isn't far enough so I actually have to walk pretty far to find what I am looking for. A dead end. I sigh and sit down, munching on some steak. Then I feel a whir behind me. I spin around in time to see a couple pistons closing. I stand there for a minute and then I sit down on the floor again. After I'm about to turn around the pistons close again quickly I step smiling at the genius of it. A budder weighted pressure plate on a budder floor. I watch the doors close and then I turn around. And see a mess of redstone. I crack my knuckles and make my way to the first button.

A/N

Ok, I'm sorry that the first chapter back is really short but I hope you enjoyed because I'm actually getting kind of popular and I would like to thank all you awesome readers for that.

Joel


End file.
